History - Nemureru Stars
2007 The old Beyblade team was disbanded HaKaKeMeHan then Kevin and Hans decided to form the new Team.The Team is Formed !! ( can't remember the exact date when the team is formed...) ,but there's no Team Name. The Team is consists of 4 Members Kevin-, Hans, Bur, Jury. Current game at this time just basketball. 2008 PSP Introduce by Jury. Played Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes and Medal of Honor. 2009 Hans introduced Wave-board to Team members, then all three Followed. Also on this year Kevin- recruited Ramoj. 2010 Ramoj transfer Team then comeback then transfer then comeback then transfer then comeback to Team and finally Ramoj realize that Antagonist team are gays then became loyal to Team. Team Started Playing Table Tennis sponsored by Hans and Jury. 2011 Ramoj introduce Beyblade Metal Fight to Nemureru Stars then everyone followed. Every Beyblade Battle on that time is Recorded on a Piece of Notebook if you Win or Lose.The Team has now a Name and it is called "Bey~ Bies" named by Jury. Jury Recruited a new member JV but JV refuses beucase just want to try to defeat the Leader on Beyblade but he lost on a Beyblade Betting Battle 2 times and joined the Team eventually.Kevin- recruited a new member Jef. Kevin- joined Philippines Beyblade tournament together with Bur, Kevin- won 1st place using Hell Kerbecs. JV recruited new member Maine. Kevin- recruited new member Jany. The Team Bey Bies change it's name again when they played wave-board again. The New Team name now is "Nemureru All-Stars". 2012 Bur introduce Heroes of Newerth to Nemureru Stars members. Kevin- played this game on year 2010 but he didn't introduce it. The Team(Kevin-,Bur,Jury,Jef and Jany) joined the Tournament of Heroes of Newerth. They lose right at the First round against Chocopop. After that lose, the next day They practice new Strategy but never entered the tournament again.... Nemureru Stars created a Basketball Court to Practice. Also in 2012 Kevin- introduce Cardfight Vanguard but JV is the first one to bought an starter Deck. then only Jury, Maine, Kevin and EJ bought a cardfight vanguard deck. Kevin- joined the local tournament (organized by a Card Shop) of Cardfight Vanguard, He won 3rd Place. Joined again in a Regional Qualifiers Cardfight Vanguard tournament,he lose on the 2nd Round. Kevin recruited new member EJ. 2013 Kevin- introduced Ragnarok to Nemureru but only Jury and Bur played it. Also on 2013 Kevin- introduce YuGiOh and Nemureru quit playing Cardfight Vanguard because it's too expensive and the game is base on 80% luck. EJ left the Team because Nemureru Stars members Quitted playing Vanguard.(bakla ka lang talaga) On October 29 All Nemureru members played Basketball as a Team versus Shebet. Nemureru Lose that game. November , Nemureru played Dota All-Star Game 4 versus 4 Kevin-, Ramoj, Maine,Jany vs Bur, Jury, Jef, JV , 2-0 Memorable moments of Dota when Kevin- use 4th skill of Obsidian destroyer and JV's AXE(tank hero) have low life right away then Jury Shouted "BAAAAACCCCCKKK!!!" 2014 All Nemureru members we're tricked by Jef at Infinitea to Play basketball. Then Nemureru Members Strikes back on Jef's barbers ^_^. Jef went alone at PCA court, he thought the members we're there but No it's just a revenge trick xD. Jef Left the Team because of facebook trashtalks by other members.(what a kid...) 2015 Jury wants Cardfight Vanguard even though JV's grandmother said "PAPEL LANG YANNNN !!". Albert and Ken joined to play Cardfight Vanguard.And New Game introduce by Kevin, Game of the Generals. Also on year 2015 Kevin- played Pokemon(3DS) with Ken.(that Slaking Focus punch though <3 ) 2016 Jany was remove in the roster due to 2 years of inactivity in social networking sites and on Playing Games with the Team. Team Name Change from "Nemureru All Stars " to "Nemureru Stars". Ramoj introduced Pokemon Emerald Competitive Gaming to the team will other members follow ? 2017 Nemureru Stars- Formed a sub unit for a band consists of Kevin- , Jury , Albert , Bur , JV , Maine. Bur recruited new member Chrsitian for Nemureru's Dota 2 roster Team as a support. Abangan ang susunud na kabanata <3 2019 Nemureru Stars- New Members For Band Harold as the New Lead Guitarist of Nemureru All-Stars 2019 Nemureru Stars- New Members For Band Harold as the New Lead Guitarist of Nemureru All-Stars Abangan ang susunud na kabanata <3